The invention relates to fuel cell power plants and, more particularly, to an improved method for operating same to enhance reliability of the power plant.
Fuel cell power plants are an excellent source of power, and present uniquely desirable alternatives to existing and conventional power sources due to cleaner operation and numerous other well known benefits.
Conventionally, a typical mode of operation for a grid connected fuel cell power plant is to maintain a net AC power output, with attempts to maintain a fixed net power by cycling various control components such as valve actuators, pumps and blowers within the fuel cell power plant to maintain this fixed net power. Typical grid independent power plants operate these control components to adjust process conditions so as to provide the desired power to a fluctuating load.
Unfortunately, this leads to serious reliability and maintenance issues in connection with various fuel cell components such as the aforesaid valve actuators, pumps and blowers, which are subjected to frequent cycling in order to maintain the fixed net power to the main load.
It is clear that the need remains for an improved method for operating fuel cell power plants to resolve these issues.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method whereby fuel cell power plants can be operated with reduced cycling of these components resulting in improved power plant reliability and lower manufacturing and operating costs.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.